


Beltane Mates

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beltane, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Lucius, Mild Smut, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione Granger didn't know what to expect when she saw the invitation from one Draco Malfoy. She decided it couldn't hurt and sent a letter back.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Celebration of Beltane 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Beltane Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den Beltane celebration fic fest. I picked Abraxas/Hermione for the pairing and came up with this. Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!
> 
> And I also fulfilled the Time Travel square for HHBingo card
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius sighed as he flopped his quill down on the desk. He let Draco be in charge of Beltane this year. And Draco had insisted on inviting Miss Granger. Lucius asked his son why he would invite her?

Draco’s response, “She has never been to a Beltane before Father. I know she would love it and perhaps find a soulmate here.”

That took Lucius by surprise. He was also informed that the Weasel broke up with her before Beltane to be with Lavender Brown.

Lucius took a gulp of Firewhiskey to calm his frayed nerves. He was half hoping that he would somehow be her soulmate. But if the Fates decides to pick someone else, so be it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was taking in all the decorations Draco somehow managed to do with the help of house elves in less than twenty- four hours. She felt at ease listening to the music. Someone touched her shoulder, “Miss Granger, I bid you welcome. I assure you that the room we shall not name has been destroyed and redone.”

“Lord Malfoy, thank you,” she responded quietly. Before turning around to take in Lucius’ appearance. He was dressed as Oberon. She glanced down at her fire dress.

“I assure you; you have chosen wisely my dear. I would love to escort you out to the fire,” Lucius’ hand outstretched as he bowed to her.

“I would be honored. What about Narcissa?”

He ‘tsked. “Cissy and I are going through a divorce. The war left her feeling on edge and she wanted out. She is spending more time with Andromeda and Teddy.”

“That’s a shame she won’t see Draco’s handy work. Its quite lovely.” Hermione blushed when she saw Draco standing by the fire with Blaise and Theo.

Draco was dressed as a fairy king with Blaise and Theo dressed as fairies. “Hermione, I’m so glad you made it! Come join us!”

Lucius ushered her to join his son to spend time with them as he checked the refreshments, firepit and whatever else Draco had forgotten to do.

His mind went back to the spell Draco used on the firepit for Beltane night: Tempus Matus.

Lucius scowled knowing that the spell might find a soulmate from the past or future. He read the book: Beltane soulmate’s thoroughly. I just hope Draco got the spell right. Merlin heaven forbid if… his thoughts drifted off.

Two hours into the festivities…Lucius heard a male chuckle that he had not heard in years. No, it’s impossible! Father is here? He stalked around the fire looking for Hermione. He spies her with an unknown male figure who is touching her fondly. Jealously rose up in Lucius as he stormed over to their spot.

“Hello son, Miss Granger was catching me up on what has happened since I’ve been gone for ten years now?” Abraxas cocked his head to one side.

“Are you my father?” Lucius demanded as Abraxas removed his mask.

Lucius gasped; his father was around his age. “Remarkable! It seems Draco did the spell right.”

“My grandson is here? I would like to meet him.”

Lucius motioned for Draco to come over to meet his grandfather. “Hello grandfather! I’m so glad to talk to you in person than in portrait.”

Abraxas grasped his grandson’s shoulder eying him over. While Lucius pulled Hermione to one side.

“Hermione, did you feel anything when you touched Father?”

“Well, there was some static electricity? Why Lucius? You seem all hot and bothered?”

Lucius growled softly, “It’s that damnable spell Draco cast before the festivities started. I fear my father is your true soulmate and you two must…ahem…if you get my meaning.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “What else did the spell mention?”

“If you complete the spell before midnight. The person can stay in this time. It is up to you Hermione.” Lucius touched her shoulder hoping that a spark would come between them.

Hermione sighed, “If it’s the will of the Fate. Lucius do you give us your blessings. If he agrees?”

Lucius dropped his hand, clenched it briefly, quelling his inside voice. “Yes, we must not go against the Fates will. If we do, it will be disastrous.”

“Hermione! There you are my love. I see you and Lucius are getting along well? That is excellent,” Abraxas beamed. He felt the pull of the spell growing tighter with him all evening and all he wanted to do is consummate the bond with this lovely witch.

Lucius bowed and left the couple alone as he went to join in with his son and friends drinking merrily.

“My dear, let’s go somewhere much quieter.” Abraxas whisked them away to his old chambers in Malfoy Manor.

Hermione glanced around admiring the calm bluish lavender room with Slytherin bedspread. “Impressive and your own library?” she spied a whole wall covered in books. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed the top of her head. “I knew the Fates would choose well. Know shall we my dear?” he guided her gently to the king-sized bed. She found the mattress quite comfortable. And Abraxas’ weight on her body agreeable as they kissed. Exploring each other’s bodies.

“Do you not feel the tension in your chest, my lovely witch?” Abraxas glanced up to the time piece to see that they had three hours to consummate the bond.

“I do, Abraxas. I want this more than anything!” Hermione groaned softly in his ear as she touched his cheek.

Abraxas kissed her, tilting her head as he nipped her neck, peeling off her dress. 

“I love that dress,” She pouted as he tossed it on the floor.

“Don’t worry dear.” Abraxas felt that she was moist enough for him. He thrust gently in as she wrapped her legs around his body. They fell into a rhythm as he took her in different positions before orgasming hard together. 

Abraxas collapsed onto his pillow panting. “That was amazing Hermione.”

“Do you think the spell took Abraxas? I would really love for you to stay.” Hermione had curled up to his side as he wrapped an arm around her. He felt the tension leave his body once they declared their love for one another. 

“Let’s see what the morning brings, love.” He kissed her firmly before they drift off to sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up startled, thinking that Beltane night was all a dream. But when she flayed and hit a firm, strong body laying next to her. She peered over, “Abraxas!”

“Not so loud, lovely!” Abraxas rolled over as he gently massages her shoulder. “It seems the spell work! I wonder how Lucius would take this.”

“What me being a stepmother to him? I think he would be agreeable with it!” Hermione kissed him.


End file.
